freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Reza
Allison "Ally" Ross is one of the two main protagonists of Till Darkness Falls and the Broken Series. She is best friends with Cel Smith, Amber Wise, and Elle Harris. Ally is a member of the Hathaway Family, through her mother Laura. She is the adoptive mother of Madison Anderson. She is the reincarnation of Adelaide Hathaway. 'History' Allison "Ally" Kate Ross was born in Seaside to Samuel Ross and Laura Ross on March 18,1995. Which was also the day Cel was born. She is a witch like the rest of her family members. Her and Cel Smith have been best friends since they were born, they are like sisters. In April of 2005, Ally was with her parents who were meeting with Sheldon's, their fathers had been friends, but they never met till that night. When she was being watched by Anna, Sheldon's mother, vampires lead by Elena Howe attacked at their house, killing Anna, and Andrew, Sheldon's father, lost most of the members of his pack, leaving only his son and him as the sole surviors of the attack, along with Ally and her parents, and Scott who was helping Andrew. However, when Anna tried to fight against Elena, who found them and tried to kill Ally and Sheldon, Anna defended them, but ultimatley lost against her. Sheldon, who was barely 11, began turning into a wolf, something that shouldn't of happened for years, mistaking her as Elena, who they witnessed killing Anna only moments before, attacked her, almost killing her. It was only the intervention of Andrew and Scott that saved her. Her mother found her being healed by Scott, who later asked him to erase her memories of what happened, though it would ware off only years later. She continued on to have a normal childhood, being trained by her mother as a witch, but still lead a very humane lifestyle, she didn't know of the other supernatural, being shielded from it since she was 10. She, along with her friends, went on to attend Franklin High School, where she graduated from in 2013. Crossing paths with Scott and Sheldon again, and her memory returning, lead her to finally help put a stop to Elena once and for all. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity TBA Conquer TBA Shady Skies TBA Until Dawn TBA Appearance Ally is described as having beautiful almond shaped light green eyes and having medium brown wavy hair that falls to her mid back. She is 5'4 and she has a slim build and is fair skinned. She has a heart shaped face with a button nose, and low cheekbones. She likes to wear her hair in braids or buns, and she can be described as a girly girl, but with a kick ass edge to her wardrobe. She likes to wear skirts, skinny jeans with boots, and sweaters that fit around her figure, shaping it nicely. She wears her favorite jean jacket on most occasions. 'Personality' Human/Witch As a human, Ally was known to always try and make the best of things, she was kind, smart, and loyal to all of her friends. She would, in harmful situations, always put her friends lives before her own, she was selfless. Ally always planned celebrations, from parties, to birthdays, she was called "Pinkie Pie" by her close friends. She used to think love was useless, she didn't need to be saved by a guy, she always preferred to be strong and independent. Meeting Scott, the two became close friends, she helped him became a better person, more open and caring, she later began to fall in love. He would often times get angry when she was careless, going into dangerous situations without thinking what could become of her. She always brought out the best in people, and usually never hated people. Meeting Elena, who began to reek havoc on her and her friends lives, she began to loath her, and ultimately helped put an end to Elena's tyranny. She cannot stand the color yellow, and for some reason, doesn't like her name, which is where her nickname, "Ally" came from. Usually only her parents or Scott would use her name "Allison" the most. Vampire/Hybrid TBA Ally, a crazed party freak who hates the very mention of the color yellow, goes so fucking overboard with parties it's insane, dates a dude who not only killed her, but met her when she was a small child. And is so determined to be right, it doesn't matter if she has a 1% chance of living. (As long as she's right, everything is fucking peachy.) - Celeste, the Editor of the Broken Series. '' Abilities * '''Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** '''Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. ** '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Ability to talk to animals- Ally got this ability when she turned 19, she can talk to any type of animal and understand them. ** Pain Infliction -''' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** '''Sensing Danger - Allison as a witch, and especially a hybrid, had the raw ability to "sense" things before they happened, such like before battles would ensue. ** Mind Control - From her former life as Alisa, she inherited the ability to control anyone's minds by making them do anything, even regular vampires, though it does not work on hybrids or witches. She shares this ability with her ancestor Sara Hathaway, who was her paternal grandmother in her past life. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Ally has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Samuel Ross - Father/Daughter, he was very protective of her. * Laura Ross - Mother/Daughter, They are very close. * Madison Anderson - Daughter/Adoptive-Mother, Ally saved her life when she was born then adopted her, Ally is very protective of her, They are very close. Allies. Partners-in-crime. * Cel Smith - Best friends/Cousins/Allies, Ally considers Cel her sister, Ally is Cel's humanity trigger, Partners-in-crime. They were twins in their former lives. * Scott Anderson - Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Engaged, Love of each others lives, Best Friends/Allies, They would give up each others lives to save the other, Partners-in-crime, Sometimes they have bad arguments over her safety. * Amber Wise - Best friends, Allies, Partners-in-crime, Amber saved Ally's life. Later enemies. * Elle Harris - Best friends, Allies, Elle mentored Ally and helped her train, partner's in crime, protective of each other. * Amy Henderson - Best Friends/Allies, Childhood friends, Kept in contact even when Amy moved, Partners-in-crime. * Eddie Duell - Former Good Friends/Former Allies, Enemies. Eddie was later killed by Amber for helping in her death, and taking her child from her. * Sheldon Pierce - Good Friends/Allies, Sometimes Frenemies, They bicker a lot, partners-in-crime. * Maggie Peach - Enemies, Maggie helped Elena in trying to kill Ally. Maggie is dead. * Ethan Norwich - Good Friends/Allies, Love-Hate relationship * Elena Howe - Enemies/Rivals, Elena is dead. * Hazel Moore - Enemies, Hazel tortured Ally, Hazel was killed by Amber. * Sara Hathaway - Ancestors, Enemies, Later Allies. * Olivia Walker - Former Friends/Enemies. Olivia later was killed by Ethan. * Jonathan Archer - Friends/Allies, Partners-in-crime. * Jeff Smith - Uncle/Niece, Enemies (He tried to kill her), Jeff is dead * Miranda Smith - Aunt/Niece, Allies, Miranda was like a second mother to her, Miranda died. * Sally Pearson - Grandmother/Granddaughter, Sally died. * Margaret Hathaway - Good Friends/Allies, Margaret asked Ally to take care of her daughter as she was dying, Ally helped plan her wedding, Margaret died. * Chloe Marshall - Former Friends/Eneimies, Chloe helped kill Amber, * Raven Archer - * Sophie Archer - Book Appearances '''Till Darkness Falls ' '''Chapter Titles * Prologue (Appeared) * Chapter 1 (Narrator/Appeared) * Chapter 2 (Appeared) * Chapter 3 (Narrator/Appeared) * TBA Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key (Mentioned) * Make it Rain (Did Not Appear) * Congrats? (Appeared) * Know Now or Never (Appeared) * No Rock Please (Narrator/Appeared) * The Hidden Devil (Mentioned) * Fight or Die Trying (Narrator/Appeared/Death (Flashback)/In Transition) * Finding Allison (Appeared/In Transition) * Let the Battle Begin (Appeared/In Transition) * The Blood Runs Cold (Appeared/In Transition) * The Dance of Death (Appeared/In Transition) * The Broken Road (Mentioned/In Transition) * Death Becomes Her (Narrator/Appeared/In Transition) * Too Late to Apologize (Appeared/Transition Completed) * The Sin of Jealousy (Appeared) * The End of a Tale (Appeared) * The Lesson (Appeared) * Stay Shielded (Appeared) * Realizing the Obvious (Narrator/Appeared) * Always the Seer (Seen in Vision) * Love Sucks (Appeared) * Lights Out (Appeared) * Reap What You Sow (Narrator/Appeared) * Bad Timing (Mentioned/Seen in Vision) * Out of the Mist (Appeared) * Just Keep On Coming (Appeared) * Uncovered Secrets (Appeared) * Down (Narrator/Appeared) * Catch Me If You Can (Appeared) * One Last time (Mentioned) * You're Already Gone (Mentioned) * The Glimpse (Mentioned/Seen in Vision) * Don't Let Go (Narrator/Appeared) * The Stakeout (Appeared) * Confessions (Mentioned) * Final Steps (Narrator/Appeared) * An Unlikely Friend (Mentioned) * The First Fall (Does Not Appear) * Where My Hell Began (Appeared) * There Are No Words For This (Appeared) * A Time of Change (Narrator/Appeared) * A New Beginning (Appeared) * My Rescuer is My Stalker (Mentioned) * Life Goes On, Except for Me (Appeared) Conquer Chapter Titles * Brave New World (Narrator/Appeared) * Creepy Surprises (Appeared) * Those Spiders Gotta Burn (Appeared) * A Twisted Past (Appeared/Flashback) * I Didn't See That One Coming (Appeared) * What Hurts The Most (Narrator/Appeared) * We Started The Fire (Appeared) * The Truth Be Told (Appeared) * The Whispers (Appeared) * An Unexpected Surprise (Appeared) * A Secret No More (Mentioned/Seen) * Revenge At Last (Narrator/Appeared) * Seeking a Tale (Appeared/Seen) * The Northern Trek (Appeared) * Family Ties (Mentioned) * The Hunted (Narrator/Appeared) * Blame the Night (Does Not Appear) * Lend a Paw (Mentioned) * The Nefarious (Appeared) * Know Thy Enemy (Mentioned) * End of The Turn (Heard on phone/Mentioned) * Just To See You Smile (Appeared) * How To Go Through Hell (Appeared) * From A Cradle To A Grave (Mentioned) * My Immortal (Does Not Appear) * Bite Back or Be Bitten (Narrator/Appeared) * Time After Time (Appeared) * Tempting Fate (Narrator/Appeared) * The Monster (Appeared) * How To Safe a Life (Narrator/Appeared) * When I'm Gone (Appeared) * Breath of Life (Appeared) * The Witch Hunt (Narrator/Appeared) Trivia * Ally is the first main character that was a witch that was turned into a vampire in the Broken Series, however, she isn't the first to be turned into a hybrid, her ancestor Sara was in fact the first witch ever turned. * Like her ancestors, she has the light forest green Hathaway eye color. * Out of all of her friends, she is the most cheery, her friends quite often refer her to Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony since she plans parties often. * Out of most of her friends, she is the one with the most self control when it comes to human blood. Category:Seaside Category:Characters Category:The Broken Main Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character